


A Minor Concussion

by MagicMeg



Series: Ryan and His Cubs [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicMeg/pseuds/MagicMeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A minor fic for a minor injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Minor Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly bashed this one out, excuse any mistakes!

\----

It was all fun and games until Meg’s slipped out of sight and there was a terrible crash. Ryan was there in an instant, grabbing her face and asking her, “Are you okay?” She nodded, a weak smile on her face and he smiled back, assuming the lack of colour in her face was due to shock.

“C’mon,” he said, reaching up to take off the helmet, “let’s get this off you.”

Once the helmet was off he helped her gingerly to her feet, a strong arm wrapped around her and keeping her steady. Mariel, amongst the crowd of people who had rushed to see her, looked nervously at his girlfriend and said, “Are you sure you’re okay? You hit your head pretty hard.”

“Yeah,” Patrick chipped in, “we can grab Gavin, I’m sure he’d want to check if you’re okay.”

Ryan was about to reply and explain that Gavin wasn’t in the office today when Meg murmured, “No… Gavin’s not… I…” She paused.  “Ryan where is he?”

His eyebrows furrowed, returning his full attention to Meg who was looking up at him with wide confused eyes. “You don’t remember where he is?” he asked her, trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

She shook her head but then winced. “Rye, I’m not okay. I’m… I’m dreaming,” she told him, the panic evident in her voice.

“Fuck, she’s concussed,” someone muttered off to the side.

Ryan’s protective instincts immediately set in, pulling Meg closer to him as he led them the sofa nearby, letting her curl up against him as he murmured, “You’ll be okay, sweetheart.” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly typed a text to Gavin.

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and told her once again, “You’re going to be okay.”

\----

Gavin fussed over her that night like nothing else. Whilst Ryan booked a neurologist appointment, the Brit was tucking her under a blanket (which Penny quickly jumped onto) and fretting over her. He even tried to drag Smee over saying, “Look your mum’s hurt. Be nice.” But being the piece of shit he was, he simply looked at Meg and trotted away.

“And here I thought I could trust Rye-bread to take care of you,” Gavin tutted as Ryan shot him a look.

Meg giggled and reminded him, “Don’t you remember what he did after the scorpion prank? S’not his fault I decided to go head first into concrete.”

Once the neurologist was successfully booked Ryan moved to join his partners on their sofa, pressing a gentle kiss on Meg’s head as he did so. “Thank you for looking after me, Rye – you’re a Disney prince through and through,” she cooed as he sat down beside Gavin.

 “Yeah a proper Prince Charming,” the Brit teased affectionately, moving to catch Ryan’s lips in a lingering kiss.

\----

That night when they were snuggled into bed, Gavin leaned over and said softly, “Thanks for taking care of her, Rye.”

He smiled tentatively, “What else would I have done?”

Gavin returned the smile, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Ryan murmured, his heart warming. Yeah, he could get used to that – not Meg getting injured – but the look of love, and the feeling of finally finding a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Anything you want me to write? Visit my blog (queenmeg) and send me an ask!


End file.
